Actuators (e.g., electrostatic and non-electrostatic) are used in various technologies. For example, actuators may be used in spatial light modulators to spatially vary modulation of a beam of light. Such spatial light modulators operate pixels including a mirror that moves to vary the intensity and/or phase of the beam of light. In some examples, microelectromechanical actuator systems are utilized to vary the position (e.g., move) the mirrors to change intensity and/or phase of the beam of light. Such microelectromechanical actuator systems include a base electrode and a spring electrode coupled to the mirror. When a voltage differential is created between the base electrode coupled to a base of a pixel and the spring electrode, the spring electrode moves toward the base electrode, thereby moving the mirror to a different position. Such microelectromechanical system spatial light modulators are used in, for example, high dynamic range cinema, light detection and ranging systems, high volume optical switching (e.g., used in telecom or server farms), microscopy/spectroscopy/adaptive optics (e.g., used in astronomy, ophthalmology, machine vision, etc.), and holographic displays.